digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebemon
Ebemon is a Cyborg Digimon. It was artificially created from a Vademon that was captured and had its configuration data analyzed and improved. In an American facility, called "Area 51", it seems they were using and building extraterrestrial technology, but the truth is shrouded in mystery. It is said that the USA is covertly conducting research and development on Digimon in order to take possession of the Digital World. Attacks *'Crusher Bone'This attack is named "Brain Blast" in Digimon Battle and retains its original name of "Brain Rupture" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links. (Brain Rupture): Fires a cracking program into the opponent's brain with the gun it holds in its left hand, then absorbs all the data stored in their brain. *'Neuro Destroyer'This attack retains its original name of "Planet Destroyer" in Digimon Battle. (Planet Destroyer): Releases all of its accumulated power and fires off a shot from the gun in its right hand that is said to be able to instantly destroy a single planet. Design Etymologies ;Ebemon (イーバモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Development Ebemon was adopted from the winning entry in the Digimon Web Dot-art Contest which belonged to from the . Its contest entry name was . Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ebemon is #352, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 315 HP, 335 MP, 168 Attack, 135 Defense, 129 Spirit, 114 Speed, and 69 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Ring, Sniper 4, Assassin, and Collector4 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Ebemon digivolves from Vademon. In order to digivolve to Ebemon, your Digimon must be at least level 47, with 11,000 Machine experience and 245 attack. Ebemon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Garbagemon, MetalMamemon, and Meteormon, if the base Digimon is at least level 52, with 16,000 Beast experience, and 320 attack. Ebemon can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Ebemon is #242, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Fire elements and a weakness to the Thunder and Holy elements. It possesses the Escaping is Winning, Item Master, Skill Master, and Digimon Professor traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Ebemon digivolves from Vademon. In order to digivolve into Ebemon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 210 attack and 5 aptitude. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Ebemon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Ebemon is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 16 memory. It digivolves from Meteormon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Its special attack is Brain Rupture and its support skill is High Resolution, which prevents dotting. In Complete Edition, Ebemon can also digivolve from Dragomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Ebemon is #221 and is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 16 memory. It digivolves from Meteormon, Vademon, MetalMamemon, and Dragomon. Its special attack is Brain Rupture and its support skill is High Resolution, which prevents dotting. Digimon All-Star Rumble EBEmon are minor enemy Digimon who appears in the Coela Beach and Lava Pit story mode stages. They attack by taking a quick hop back and then firing a continuous laser, with little delay between shots. Digimon Battle Ebemon is an unobtainable Digimon with the stat build of 5 STR, 5 DEX, 3 CON, 2 INT. It is found in Wind Valley. Digimon Links Ebemon digivolves from Meteormon, Vademon, and MetalMamemon. Digimon ReArise Ebemon may digivolve from Vademon. Notes and references de:Ebemon